1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption and, thus, may be used across a variety of applications, such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or large screen displays (e.g., television sets). In addition, organic light emitting display devices have self-emitting characteristics and reduced weight and thickness, since organic light emitting display devices do not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device.
For example, an organic light emitting display device may be manufactured as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices. In a transparent display device, when the device is in an off-state, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device opposite to the user is transmitted to the user, e.g., through patterns of organic light emitting diodes, thin film transistors, various wires, and spaces between the patterns.